The Doll
The Doll is a character in Bloodborne. Description The Doll is found outside the Workshop, in the Hunter's Dream, as an inanimate porcelain doll. She later comes to life and serves as the Hunter's means of leveling up. She is a key character in the game's plot. Awakening The Doll One Insight is required to initially interact with the Doll. If the player’s Insight drops back down to zero, she will become inanimate again upon appearing in the Hunter's Dream, although it will still be possible to interact with her in order to level up. Lore The Doll was tenderly made by Gehrman as a means to keep him company and to also to serve the many hunters that would come to the Hunter's Dream. The Doll is based on a student which Gehrman held affections to, Lady Maria. After Maria's disappearance, Gehrman sought to obsessively replicate her in the form of the Doll. The Doll herself has exactly the same size and appearance as Maria, as well as the same voice. However, Gehrman soon became indifferent towards the Doll's presence, possibly due to the latter lacking Maria's personality. The Doll is soft-spoken and polite. She holds the Hunter in high regards and treats the Hunter with deep respect. Having been made by humans, she loves the Hunter, but is unsure whether her affection is real or artificial; a thought she ponders incessantly. The Doll is very loyal to the Hunter. She accepts her role to serve, believing it to be her purpose. This is seen in all endings, as she serves the Hunter in some way or wishes the Hunter well. Dialogue Unused Dialogue Notes * The Doll can help you level up even if she is inanimate, however, players must have 1 Insight at any point in the game and talk to her at least once before being able to level up at her inanimate body. * The Doll will respond to certain gestures. Gestures of bowing will often make her bow herself, and the Approval gesture will make her applaud as well. Most often, however, she will not know how to respond to them, and will instead tilt her head sideways in confusion. * The Doll can be killed and will revive after returning to the Hunter's Dream. Trivia * The Doll will sometimes fall asleep or move to the gravestone near the house. * Interestingly, the Doll stands about a foot taller than the player. * Evetta Muradasilova, who voiced the Doll, also voiced the Maiden in Black from Demon's Souls, and she also voices Lady Maria from The Old Hunters DLC. * Winter Lanterns appear disturbingly similar to the Doll, possessing a malformed version of the Doll Set. * Her connection to Lady Maria, aside from just her outward look and voice, is exhibited by the themes of her clothing, since Maria wore a brooch of a lumenflower and favored the symbol as her own; Gehrman reproduced this motif in the Doll's attire by depicting lumenflower patterns and even a lumenflower necklace. :* The Doll Set also reads: "Discarded doll clothing, likely a spare for dress-up. A deep love for the doll can be surmised by the fine craftsmanship of this article, and the care with which it was kept. It borderlines on mania, and exudes a slight warmth." This suggests that Gehrman's obsessions may be more than just Maria. * She hums a Russian lullabyтили тили бом which is similar to Huntress Anna's hums (Dead by Daylight). * If the player uses the Make Contact gesture and waits for their arms to change sides, the Doll will actually applaud, as if congratulating the Hunter for doing the gesture correctly. This is a hint towards what the player must do to get the Moon rune from the Brain of Mensis. Videos Gallery Doll crying.gif|After giving her the Small Hair Ornament Image-bloodborne-doll-02.jpg Image-bloodborne-doll-09.jpg|The Doll with the Hunter. image-bloodborne-doll-07b.jpg Image-bloodborne-doll-01.jpg Image-bloodborne-doll-15.jpg The Doll Interacting.gif|The Doll is very polite Image-bloodborne-doll-10.jpg Image-bloodborne-doll-11.jpg|The Doll's wooden fingers. Image-bloodborne-doll-16.jpg Image-bloodborne-doll-19.jpg image-bloodborne-doll-20.jpg Image-bloodborne-doll-23.jpg The End.gif|The Doll holding a Great One who was The Hunter Doll story trailer.png|The Doll in the Story trailer. The doll.png|A photograph of the Doll. The doll's photograph.png Burning mansion.png|The Doll with Gehrman in the Gamescom trailer. Art-bloodborne-screen-c02u.jpg|Concept art. trco021.jpg|The Doll as it appears in Bloodborne: The Death of Sleep. image-bloodborne-doll-20.jpg References ru:Кукла Category:Female Characters Category:The Death of Sleep Characters